Conventional tire pressure management systems typically have central tire inflation systems (CTI systems), also known as on-board inflation systems and traction systems, These tire pressure management systems are well known, as may be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,516,379; 5,313,995; 5,273,064; 5,253,687; 5,180,456; 5,179,981; 5,174,839; 5,121,774; 4,924,926; 4,922,946; 4,917,163; 4,893,664; 4,883,106; 4,883,105; 4,825,925; 4,782,879; 4,754,792; 4,724,879; 4,678,017; 4,640,331; and 4,619,303. The entire disclosure of each of these patents is incorporated herein.
Generally, tire pressure management systems employ a pneumatically controlled wheel valve that is affixed to each vehicle wheel assembly for controlling tire pressure in response to pressure signals from a fluid control circuit. The fluid control circuit is connected to each wheel valve via a rotary seal assembly associated with each wheel valve. Tire pressure may be monitored with of a sensor disposed in a conduit assembly in the fluid control circuit. When the wheel valve and certain control valves are opened, the pressure in the conduit assembly equalizes to tire pressure which can be sensed by the sensor. An electronic control unit receives electrical pressure signals generated by the sensor and appropriately controls the fluid control circuit in response thereto for inflating or deflating a selected tire.
A tire inflation management system that monitors tire pressure with a central sensor typically will add a small amount of fluid to a tire so monitored because fluid in the conduits must have a pressure that exceeds the pressure of fluid in the tire to overcome the bias of the normally-closed wheel valve and initiate fluid communication among the tire and conduit assemblies. Because tire inflation management systems typically cycle through pressure monitoring routines regularly, for example every ten minutes, the small amounts of fluid input into a tire eventually can increase the overall pressure beyond a target pressure of, or overinflate, the tire. Tire overinflation can cause undesirable uneven and/or rapid wear. Thus, what is needed is a method of monitoring the fluid pressure of, with a sensor of a tire pressure management system disposed without, a tire that prevents overinflation of same.